


Duty Calls

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, why morning quickies are not always a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Written/posted 2004.

It hadn't taken long for Kurapika to figure it out. He was clever and he knew it, but it had still taken several nights to piece everything together. Once he had, though, every subsequent night proved him correct. Before the end of the first month, Kurapika had made his conclusion: he was not sleeping with Leorio, he was sleeping where Leorio *wasn't*.

The bed was big enough, but at the same time, would never be large enough for Leorio. It didn't matter what went on the night before; when Kurapika woke up, he found himself locked in some position, Leorio's limbs and torso all around him. If there was free space on the mattress, Leorio wanted it.

That was why Kurapika wasn't the least bit surprised to find Leorio half-sprawled over his body that morning. He was used to the taller man encasing him in an unintentional prison of arms, but they had never been the kind of couple to engage in all-night cuddling. After lovemaking they would eventually drift apart, not too far away, but to either's side of the bed -- until Leorio began his slumbering conquest of the entire thing. But sometimes Leorio's possessiveness extended beyond the mattress and included Kurapika, too. At the moment, the doctor's head was resting on Kurapika's shoulder, warm breath exhaling softly onto his skin. One of Leorio's arms was a heavy weight across Kurapika's abdomen, its place of rest almost low enough to be considered naughty. Not naughty enough to surpass Leorio's leg, though, which had somehow made its way between both of Kurapika's.

Fortunately, there were alarm clocks on both sides of the bed, one set to wake Leorio, the other Kurapika. The trick was, of course, for one of them to catch his alarm before it succeeded in completely rousing the other. Or rather, for Leorio to catch his before it woke Kurapika. Needless to say, Kurapika was awake at six o'clock every morning.

With his right arm trapped somewhere under Leorio, Kurapika reached out with his left and turned his clock around. There was still time before six. He wondered why he'd woken up, and ceased wondering when Leorio mumbled something incoherent, almost right in his ear. The arm across his waist tried to tighten a hold it didn't really have, and Kurapika smiled.

They had only been living together for about nine months, getting a condo after reaching a comfortable equilibrium with both of their jobs. Still, it seemed like they'd *always* lived together -- in an intimate way, not just like how they shared space during the Hunter exam and subsequent journeys. They'd developed routines and comfortable habits almost automatically, and aside from the everyday excitement at their jobs, the only real spice in their lives came from their more... intimate relations.

Gon and Killua had asked them numerous times why the two of them hadn't just bought a bigger place. After all, it wasn't as though they were hurting for money. But Kurapika had found that he much preferred the condo, and Leorio had readily agreed with him. It was simple enough and didn't seem so large when one of them wasn't around.

Leorio mumbled again, and then started to move. Kurapika winced as limbs were untangled, but soon he was free. Leorio moved away and settled down onto his back, murmuring for a few moments more before breathing soundly. His bare chest rose and fell with each breath; his arms had moved, one bent at the elbow above his head, the other resting across his own abdomen. The sheet had all but fallen away during his tossing and turning through the night, and was now covering only the lower half of his naked body, and scantily at that.

Kurapika rolled onto his side and raised himself on one elbow, considering the slumbering bed-hog. Leorio looked so peaceful and sated, lying there with a slight smile on his lips even in sleep.

"It's a shame you have to get up soon," he chuckled quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the clock. It would be amusing to see that peace shattered with a jolt and a groan, accompanied with a fist to the alarm clock. Usually Kurapika's eyes opened at the sound of the alarm, but he only rolled over and woke up after the violent display was over. Rarely did he get to see it in action. Leorio had gone through three clocks already, having assumed that buttons were to be hammered, not pushed.

Kurapika's amused smile turned mischievous as he considered the time. It wasn't *that* long before six o'clock, and he had the sudden urge to do something a mite wicked -- namely, waking his lover by turning Leorio's alarm on ahead of schedule. But by the time he turned back to the sleeping figure's handsome features, he had a better idea.

With stealth that would have done Killua proud, Kurapika slid further down the bed so that he was level with Leorio's hips. The sheet was not tangled, so Kurapika pulled it away easily, baring the rest of his lover for him to see.

Leorio was half-hard already, probably from whatever dream had put that smile on his face. Kurapika wondered if he'd been the dream's subject, but the thought didn't get very far before he was preoccupied with Leorio's growing erection. He touched it first with his fingers, lightly and teasingly, maybe not even enough for Leorio to tell that the touch was not a product of the dream. The physical response, though, was almost immediate.

He lowered his mouth to the hardened penis, brushing it with his lips, licking at it a little, and finally swallowing it, eliciting quiet moans from above. He never looked to see when Leorio woke to find that dream had become reality, and thus had no idea if Leorio was awake when the fingers started threading into his hair. He didn't doubt Leorio's wakefulness moments later, though, when his lover's fingers began kneading his scalp, encouraging his attentions -- or when the sleepy moans suddenly became a more alert, almost startled "... ohhh..." that preceded an arching of hips.

It was over all too soon, as most good things were. Kurapika swallowed, absently wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he rearranged himself so he could lie atop Leorio's body. At any other time of day he would have followed up the oral sex with a kiss, but morning breath was one thing neither of them could stand under any circumstances. He settled for resting his head against Leorio's chest and latching on to his left nipple.

"Damn," Leorio commented, voice a little gravelly from sleep. His hands went back to Kurapika's hair, combing through it absently.

"Good morning," Kurapika quipped quietly, laying his cheek against Leorio's pectoral.

"What was so good about it?" his lover inquired in a wry tone.

Kurapika laughed, and suddenly found himself rolled over, Leorio pressing him against the mattress. "Was there something?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Nah, not really." Leorio balanced himself on his knees and one arm, the other making a trail from Kurapika's collarbone to the junction of his thighs, stopping with a flat palm against his lower belly. "Just thought I'd return the favor." And then he was making a downward progress, lips and hands very awake now.

"Oh," Kurapika managed, nonchalance becoming harder and harder to feign. "Well, that's... nice -- ah!" He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Leorio's breath on him, and resisted the urge to push his hips up because when Leorio *did* decide to lower his head it was always worth the wait --

\-- The alarm rang. The sound, its arrival having been forgotten, startled them both and made them jump. As one, they stared at Leorio's beeping alarm clock, surprise quickly giving in to mutual disappointment.

Kurapika quieted it with his fist.

"Ah, you're learning," Leorio laughed, voice full of pride.

"Foiled by my own plan," Kurapika muttered mournfully. It was useless to insist they continue; Leorio had enough time to get up, get dressed, eat, and *go*.

Leorio was already pulling away, dipping to catch Kurapika's lips with his own -- a chaste, light kiss. "Duty calls," he said regretfully. "We'll continue after dinner. Or before dinner," he amended when Kurapika gave him a Look. "Hell, maybe even as soon as we get in the door."

"That's more like it," Kurapika agreed, pushing Leorio away. "Go on, though, or you'll be late."

Leorio squeezed his hand on his way out of the bed, and then set about his morning routine. Briefly, Kurapika considered joining him in the quick morning shower, but decided against it. He could wait. It would be worth it.

 

 

+end+

 

 

 


End file.
